Decisions
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Hikari's falling for Daisuke. He's getting over her and finding a new girl. Takeru finds this out and tries his best to get Hikari back. R/R!
1. Decisions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I own Jiyama Gujitama though.

A/n- hey, this is a ficcy about Daisuke and Hikari. Hikari accidentally let it slip to Takeru how she felt about Daisuke, and Takeru is overwhelmed with despair. Well, just read alright? 

[ ] = a boy's thoughts

{ } = a girl's thoughts

~* *~ = a cut to another place and/or time

*~ ~* = a sound, like *~ THUD ~* or *~ BOOM ~*

"Hey Hikari!" Takeru Takashi caught up to Hikari Kamiya in less than a second. He was falling for her—big time.

"Oh hi, Takeru." Hikari mumbled.

"What is it? You look sad." Takeru placed a caring hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"It's…Daisuke." Hikari said softly. Takeru froze. [Not now…not here…why is it only now that Hikari get a crush on Daisuke? When I finally realized my love for her, she falls in love with another guy…and of all the guys on earth she had to pick Daisuke Motomiya, the biggest baka on earth.]

"What about him?" Takeru said cautiously, praying he was wrong, that Hikari wasn't in love with Daisuke.

"Oh, never mind, I never should've told you, sorry." She waved her hand, as if to wave the thought way.

"No, tell me." Takeru insisted, dread growing in his heart.

"Never you mind now," Hikari protested, a look of sadness in her amber brown eyes.

"Tell me, Hikari. Have you forgotten? I'm your soulmate, partner in battle, and best friend." Takeru probed on.

"Please, Takeru."

"No,"

"Well, fine. I like Daisuke Motomiya, does that make you feel better?" Hikari snapped, then clapped her hand to her mouth {Oh no I shouldn't've said that! How could I be so stupid? Now I broke Takeru's heart…}

Takeru just gaped at her, though he suspected it all along, it was still a shock to hear it from Hikari herself.

"Oh my gawd, I am _so _sorry, Takeru! I should never had told you!" Hikari cried.

"No…it's okay…" Takeru choked out, tears pushing against his sea green eyes.

"Takeru!" Hikari yelled after Takeru as he darted away into the school building. {What've I done?!}

~* At the National Park, after school *~

Takeru sat by himself in the lonely, empty park, sobbing uncontrollably.

[Why, why is it only now that I discover how much she means to me? Why is it now that she finds a place in her heart that can only be filled by that damn Daisuke???]

"Takeru?" a soft, gentle voice shattered the blonde boy's thoughts.

"What is it?" he answered gruffly, looking up. It was a girl, her short, brown hair framing an incredibly gorgeous face. Hikari Kamiya.

"I'm—really, truly sorry. I know how you feel about me—" Hikari started.

"No, you don't know. Hikari, I've loved you since we were kids, little babies playing with each other. The moment I saw you, that moment that Taichi brought you over to play with me so I wouldn't bother Yamato and him, that moment, I knew. You were the girl for me. I loved your angelic giggle, your beautiful face, but, Hikari Kamiya, I loved you the most." Takeru interrupted.

"Oh Takeru, I'm truly sorry. I really am, but still, I can't deny my feelings." Hikari sat down besides Takeru, whose face was stained with tears.

"I know I'm acting like a brat right now." Takeru wiped at a trail of fresh tears.

"No, you're just acting natural…I would cry too, if I were you." Hikari dabbed at his tears with her handkerchief.

"But…you love Daisuke. I know that yet I still wish you were mine. I'm selfish and egocentric." Takeru sniffed.

"No, Takeru, it's normal to wish that. Now, why don't I walk you home and—"

"No, Hikari. I'm fine, you can go now."

"But—"

"Go."

"Takeru…bye." Hikari looked sorrowfully at her grief-stricken friend before setting off for her home.

~* Yamato's House, six PM in the dusk *~

Yamato Ishida was making fried rice when a knock sounded on the door. [Must be Dad.]

But when he opened the door, he found his little brother, arms and legs bruised and wounded, face streaming with tears, and his white hat tattered and dirty.

"Takeru! What happened to you?"

"Yamato?" Takeru looked up, his usually bright green eyes were now dull and dark.

"Yeah it's me. Anyway, what the heck happened? Did someone beat you up?" Yamato examined the bruises and wounds on Takeru's arms.

"No. I beat myself up."

"NANI?!"

"You heard me."

"But why did you do it, Takeru?"

"Hikari dumped me."

"…I thought you two weren't going out."

"We weren't. She just refused my love."

"…come in and take a bath, Dad's coming home soon and you're bound to scare him out of his wits if he sees you."

"Hai."

~* Hikari's House, two AM in the morning *~

"Taichi? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Hikari? Go back to sleep, it's two AM, for crying out loud."

"I know, I want to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Well, Takeru…he confessed his love for me today…"

"That's good then! Very good! Yamato can be my brother-in-law."

"TAICHI!"

"That was just a joke."

"Anyway, I refused to date him."

"NANI?!"

"I said, 'Anyway, I refused to date him.'"

"What'd you do that for? I've always thought you liked him!"

"I do, as a friend. But…I have someone else in my heart right now."

"Who?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Cuz I'm your brother and I have a right to know."

"Whatever."

"Really."

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Positive."

"Daisuke Motomiya."

"…"

"Toldja."

"…why him?"

"I…dunno actually. It's just, like, he was always interested in me, and lately he's been kind of sweet…"

"He's not your type Hikari."

"I know."

"Then why do you like him?"

"Well, why do you _dis_like him?"

"I don't, it's just that if you two get married Jun'd have to be my sister-in-law."

"Ha ha."

"No really, it'd be horrible. Imagine Jun tagging behind you all day, pelting you with questions about Yamato, 'is he still single?' 'are you sure?' 'does he have a girlfriend?' 'positive?' it's gonna be a nightmare I tell ya."

Hikari sniggered.

"I'm serious."

"Right."

"Really."

"Whatever, good night."

"Night."

~* Daisuke's House, six AM in the morning *~

"Daisuke!!! Where's my watch???"

"Right here, Jun."

"Oh thanks."

Daisuke scarfed down his toast and looked at the clock: 6:03 AM.

"Big day." Jun grinned.

"What?"

"Field trip today to the Tokyo Aquarium."

"Cool," Daisuke gulped down a glass of pulp-less orange juice and stood up, "well, see ya."

"School _this _early?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, gotta catch the railroad. You know, Jiyama takes it too."

"Jiyama. Jeesh, you talk about her so much it looks like you two are practically married." Jun snickered.

"Shaddup," Daisuke growled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged out.

"Daisuke!" Jiyama's jet-black hair glinted in the bright sun.

"Jiyama!" Daisuke ran up to her.

"What up?" Jiyama gently pinched Daisuke.

"Not much, you?" Daisuke grinned at her. [She's so cute! Wonder why I ever liked Hikari.]

"Same here." Jiyama rested her head on Daisuke's shoulder affectionately.

Daisuke stiffened.

Jiyama giggled and held his hand as they walked to the railroad station to take the bus to Tokyo High School (a/n- this story takes place at high school!). 

Daisuke felt Jiyama's warm hand around his, and he grew even more rigid, blushing furiously.

Jiyama noticed this and chortled.

~* Yamato's House, six thirty AM in the morning *~

"Bye Yamato, school awaits." Takeru grumbled, standing up and downing the last of his milk before shifting his backpack over his shoulder and leaving.

"See ya." Yamato waved. He had college and didn't need to go to school until two in the afternoon.

Takeru kicked a pebble out of his path angrily. [So what if Hikari likes Daisuke? I get along fine without her! Yeah right…]

Then he spotted a boy and girl walking hand-in-hand together towards the school.

[Wait a minute, that boy looks like Daisuke…it _is _Daisuke! He has a girlfriend!] Takeru stared at the couple incredulously.

The girl was laughing about something, and then she turned around, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

~* Hikari's House, six forty AM in the morning *~

"Aiya! I gotta run! See you Taichi!" Hikari sped out of her apartment and into the street.

"Bye." Taichi called after her. [Oh gee she forgot her lunch…ah well.]

"Mi-Miyako!" Hikari gasped out.

"Oh hey Hikari!" Miyako was at her last year of high school, and she's taking up mechanics in university.

"Wassup?" Hikari stepped in pace with Miyako.

"Well, the sky is up." Miyako joked.

Hikari giggled.

"Well it is!" Miyako cracked.

"Yeah it is." Hikari smiled.

"Well, better hurry up, the bell's gonna ring any minute!" Miyako started running (a/n- their school starts at seven AM sharp. I'm so sad…LOL) towards the gigantic blue building.

"Yeah." Hikari agreed and started running also.

(A/n- eeto, I hate school so I'm just gonna skip their school time and zip straight to after school)

~* The National Park, after school *~

Takeru was sitting at the same spot he sat yesterday. He was in the same position, back slouched, eyes blurry from crying, and tears making their way down his face.

And, as usual, Hikari settled down beside him and tried her best to comfort him.

[I got an idea! If I snap a photo of Daisuke and his girlfriend, Hikari'll realize her love for him is in vain and she'll be with me!] Takeru snapped his fingers.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" 

"Just go away okay?"

"Takeru, I want to help. But if you want me to leave then leave I shall." Hikari stood up and walked away.

[Now that she's gone, I can borrow the E-Snap from my brother and get a pic of that gaki with his girlfriend.]

~* Yamato's House, five PM in the afternoon *~

"Yamato?" Takeru inched tentatively towards his older brother, who was concentrated on something.

"Huh? What? Oh it's only you Takeru. Don't scare me like that. What?" Yamato seemed startled.

"Uh, can I borrow your E-Snap for like, three days?" Takeru asked.

"Oh, that, okay." Yamato looked relieved and went to get his E-Snap, a portable digital camera.

Takeru knew it was wrong, but whatever his elder brother was so carefully hiding is just too tempting…so he took one peek-one little peek-at the thing Yamato was gazing at. What Takeru saw nearly made him hysterical with laughter. It was Mimi in her evening gown posing for Miss New York last year. [So that's what he was brooding about all summer! Because Mimi had won Miss United States and had to go to Australia to see if she can win Miss World.]

"I'm back-hey what are you looking at?!" Yamato shouted.

Takeru couldn't contain it any longer, he exploded with laughter. "You-ha ha-have a photo-hahaha-of Mimi-wahaha-as Miss New York!"

"Yeah, so what?" Yamato snatched the picture up and grinned, "hey, she is hot, you gotta admit that. She came in second place as Miss World."

"No duh." Takeru took the E-Snap and thanked Yamato before dashing off to his room.

Yamato gazed at the photo of Mimi again, [hey Mims, it's me, how ya doing? Great, now I'm talkin' to a picture. Could anyone be anymore pathetic?]

~* Hikari's House, one AM in the early morning. *~

"Taichi, wake up."

"Oh not again Hikari! What is it?"

"Gomen ne, but…"

"But what?"

"What if-what if Daisuke doesn't like me anymore? What if he found another girlfriend?"

"Ah you worry too much for such a little kid, go to sleep Hikari."

"Well, okay…"

~* Daisuke's House, six AM in the morning *~

"Bye Jun!"

"There he goes again, running off to meet Jiyama, gosh, I wouldn't be surprised if I turn out to be the sister-in-law of that girl." Jun said to herself.

"Daisuke!" Jiyama flung her arms around Daisuke, embracing him.

"Jiyama!" Daisuke said, embarrassed.

"Gomen ne, it's just I'm so happy to see you! You know that guy yesterday, Takeru was it? Anyway he was so creepy! Stalking us like some slimy-"

"Jiyama, he goes to the same school as us." Daisuke said exasperatedly.

"Oh well, anyway, wasn't he freaky?" Jiyama flicked her hair back.

"I…guess." Daisuke shrugged, sure Takeru was his rival for a while, but still, he wasn't creepy or freaky.

"Well then let's go now!" Jiyama stuck her hand back in Daisuke's and together they strided off.

~* Road to Tokyo High School (a/n- that sounds like Road to El Dorado huh? LOL) *~

Takeru was trudging alone to school, for once not surrounded by his fan club or basketball team.

He had his E-Snap in his backpack for the right time.

Then, the right time came. Daisuke and Jiyama appeared in fron Takeru.

He quietly slipped the digital camera out and snapped pictures of them from different prospectives.

Then, satisfied, he stashed the E-Snap back into his backpack.

A/n- ah I'll leave it there for the first chapter. Wait for the second one, okay? Arigato!

  


  
  
  



	2. Takeru's Mistake

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

A/n- dum-dum-dum!This is the sequel to "Decisions," it's called "Takeru's Mistake."

[ ]= boy's thoughts

{ }= girl's thoughts

~* *~= cut to another area

*~ ~*= a noise, as in *~THUD~* or *~BAM~*

"Daisuke, I think that freaky guy's following us again." Jiyama prodded Daisuke's ribs.

Daisuke groaned, "Jiyama, for the last time, Takeru's in the same school as us!"

"Yeah but he's _creepy!" _Jiyama pouted.

Daisuke ignored her, [Goodness I had no idea how annoying Jiyama can be!]

Hikari caught up to Takeru, panting.

Takeru quickly hid his backpack containing the E-Snap behind his back and tried to block Daisuke and Jiyama from view, he didn't want the secret revealed so quickly!

"What is it?" Hikari peeked around Takeru, but thankfully Daisuke and Jiyama were both safely in the school building already.

"No-nothing," Takeru stammered, his heart pounding.[That was too close!]

"Well, if you say so," Hikari shrugged and stepped in pace with Takeru as they headed to the school.

Takeru tried his best to surpress the urge to show Hikari the photo this minute, and triumphantly say, "See Hikari, Daisuke already has a girlfriend so you should date me instead of him!"

Hikari looked strangely at Takeru.{What's gotten into him?}

~* National Park—again *~

Although Takeru wuz at the bench again, he was fidgeting excitedly with the photos he had developed, it had five pictures, one with a close-up on their interlocking hands, another with Daisuke's happy expression, one with Jiyama's satisfied smile, another with the couple walking, and finally the last one with Jiyama slipping an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

Hikari saw Takeru sitting at the bench waiting for her, and she strode towards him.

"HIKARI LOOK AT THESE PICTURES!" Takeru yelled as soon as she got close enough, "Err…just…look at them, okay?"

"Huh?" Hikari took on a puzzled expression and slowly took the photos from Takeru.

Takeru waited, and tried to muffle the triumphant beam he had on.

Hikari's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh, Takeru, where'd you get these pics?And how'd you know Daisuke has a girlfriend?"

"I saw 'em on the way to school," suddenly Takeru wasn't feeling so good about this, [what if she doesn't come back to me?What if she just broods all her life and die young cuz of it?That'd be all my fault wouldn't it?What have I done???]

"Oh…" Hikari sunk to the bench besides Takeru, "oh…"

"Um," Takeru peeked at his own handiwork, Hikari was focused on the snap of the couple.

"Oh, uh, well, I gotta go, Gatomon needs her catnip." Hikari wiped a tear away, smiled sorrowfully at Takeru, and ran away.

Takeru stared dumbfoundedly at the spot Hikari had just vacated, [I am such a loser, thinking only for myself.]

~* Hikari's Room *~

Hikari buried her face in her pillow, {Face it, Kamiya, Daisuke found another girl.It's your own fault for teasing him while he liked you in the first place.I'll say you deserved it…hey what's this in my hand?} she was gripping the photos of Daisuke and Jiyama in her palm.

Outraged, she tore the photos apart, all except for the close-up of Daisuke's happy face.She smoothed that one out, and lightly placed her finger on her lips, then on Daisuke's lips."I love you." 

~* Daisuke's house *~

Daisuke was stretching out in front of the TV, and suddenly a photo fluttered out from the cabinet Jun was ruffling thru.

He grabbed the picture, "hey Jun, this yours?"

"Huh?No, I think it's yours." Jun pulled out a porcelain doll, "Hey, I havent seen this one in years!"

But Daisuke was gaping at the photo.

"What?" Jun stood up and peered at the picture.It was a close-up of Hikari.

"Didn't you use to like her?" Jun asked, then returned to ripping the poster of Yamato's face up, muttering, "Stupid, get yourself a girlfriend in America and just leave me here, why don't you?"

Daisuke was mesmerized by Hikari's surprised expression (a/n- she was caught off-guard when Daisuke took the picture) at the camera, and the event that followed… (a/n- this was before Jiyama came.)

::Flashback::

(A/n- this is a beach scene)

"Hey Daisuke!" Hikari waved.

Daisuke jogged over, and gave a grin to her.

"Takeru!" Hikari shouted, "Daisuke's here."

Takeru had ran over, and smiled at Daisuke, "Hey."

"Hey," Daisuke replied, and whipped out a camera, "say cheese, Hikari!"

"Huh?"Hikari cried, just as Daisuke pressed the button on the camera.

It was a auto-developer (a/n- or whatever you call those cameras that develop the film right after you take the photo), so Daisuke instantly got the picture, "Hey, you look startled."

"Well, no duh, you didn't even tell me you were gonna take a picture!" Hikari laughed.

::End flashback::

[Those were the good times,] Daisuke thought as he tucked the photo in his back pocket.

~* Takeru's house *~

"Hey, why the long face?" Yamato asked as he opened the door.

"I made a big, gigantic mistake." Takeru grumbled.

"Oh, well, that's a surprise." Yamato answered sarcastically and returned to the kitchen (a/n- he was cooking when Takeru arrived, and I decided to have them two live together, it's juss too confusing if Takeru's in another house!!!).

Takeru trudged in and it was only now did he realize he left the pics with Hikari!!!

"OH NO!" he moaned.

"What?" Yamato looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Takeru walked into his room and flopped down on the bed.

"Hey I'm takin' my E-Snap back okay?" Yamato yelled from the hall.

"Sure," Takeru mumbled thru his pillow.

"Say cheese!" Yamato suddenly leapt into Takeru's bedroom and snapped a picture of him.

"YAMATO!" Takeru screamed.

"Hey, look at your face," Yamato snickered as the photo came out.

Takeru peeked at his photo, it had him in it, with his mouth wide open in his scream of "YAMATO!" and his hat was off.

"Just to top it off, your hair's messy too." Yamato said happily.

"Oh joy." Takeru muttered, "just get out okay?"

Yamato looked hurt, "jeez, it was juss a joke," and walked out (a/n- he's very sensitive, remember that).

"Stupid joke." Takeru called after him.

~* Hikari's room, three AM *~

"Taichi?"

"Aw, no, go back to sleep Hikari."

"But I need to talk."

"Well, talk to me tomorrow."

"As in, right now."

"Fine, fine."

"Daisuke has a girlfriend."

"…"

"What should I do?"

"Go out with Takeru."

"I know I should but…Takeru…he's changed.Since when I started getting interested in Daisuke, he's behaving like someone else, not the Takeru Takashi I used to know."

"People change, Hikari."

"I know but, I don't want Takeru to change, I want him the way he is."

"You cant stop time Hikari."

"I know that too.But I still don't want him to change, not if I can help it!"

"If you say so, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, good night."

"Night."

~* Yamato's house, six thirty AM *~

"Rise and shine Takeru!" Yamato flung the covers off Takeru.

"Juss five more minutes," Takeru mumbled, tugging the blankets back on.

"It's six thirty!" Yamato tore the blankets away.

"SIX THIRTY?!Holy cow!" Takeru bolted up right, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"And you wanted five more minutes…" Yamato chuckled, "C'mon, eat the scrambled eggs I made for you."

"Alright," Takeru shooed Yamato from his room while he undressed."Hmm, let's see…" he picked up a green shirt, "naw," a yellow one, "too flashy," a pink one, "eek, girlish," a navy blue one, "okay, now for the pants." Finally chosen his outift, Takeru dashed out of his room and gobbled down the eggs, " They're kinda, um, runny,"

"What you see is what you get." Yamato retorted as he ate his own eggs.

Takeru rolled his eyes, got up, grabbed his backpack, and ran out, "See ya!"

"Bye." Yamato closed the door.

~* Daisuke's house, six forty AM *~

"Aren't you gonna visit Jiyama today?" Jun spooned her oatmeal into her mouth.

"No." Daisuke grumbled, poking at a particularly lumpy piece of oatmeal.

"Well, better hurry up cuz it's six forty already." Jun glanced at the Mickey Mouse clock on the wall.

"YIKES!Why didn't you tell me sooner, Jun?!" Daisuke jumped up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Bye!"

"See you," Jun poured the rest of her oatmeal into the sink.

~* Road to Tokyo High *~

"Let's see…no Jiyama.Good." Daisuke stepped out from under the bushes, clutching two phony bush sticks (a/n- you know, the stuff that Team Rocket uses when they're creeping thru the bushes.).

"DAISUKE!There you are!" Jiyama jogged up to him.Daisuke groaned.

"What?" Jiyama looked confused.

"Oh, nothing." Daisuke shook his head, [juss cuz she's annoying doesn't mean I have to be so mean to her.]

"Is that freaky guy—" Jiyama started.

"He's in the SAME, STUPID school as us, Jiyama!" Daisuke yelled.

"Oh, um," Jiyama backed off, "I gotta run, see ya."

"What the heck did you do that for?" Daisuke asked himself.

Takeru was tramping on the road slowly, he was certain that he had broke Hikari's heart.[I am so selfish, thinking only for me and not for Hikari's heart.]

Hikari was behind him.She decided to remain silent until he noticed her.{I guess I earned it, treating Daisuke like he was dirt.Ignoring him and flirting shamelessly with Takeru.Why is it now that I realize my love for him?I must be immensely stupid.}

Takeru looked back on a whim, and found Hikari. Her cheek was wet with tears."Hikari!" he cried, and jogged back to her.

"Ta-Takeru?" Hikari looked up, tears cascading down her face.

"Hikari!What happened?Why are you crying?" Takeru dabbed a handkerchief at her cheek.

"Oh, it's just that…Dai-Daisuke…"

Takeru froze, "Daisuke?"

Hikari nodded, triggering another fresh batch of tears.

"I'm sorry Hikari, I was thinking only of myself." Takeru hugged Hikari gently.

"Oh, Takeru, I know I'm acting spoiled now…" Hikari sniffled, "I know that Daisuke loves someone else and yet I still want him (a/n- isn't that close to what Takeru said at the park in Chapter One?)."

Takeru used his left thumb to wipe a tear away, "it's all my fault."

"Why?" 

"I was selfish.I wanted you for myself, I never had one thought for your heart.I'm sorry." Takeru wiped at his own eye and found it wet with tears also.

"Takeru, you don't need to apologize," Hikari smiled sadly, "I understand what you mean.And I love you."

"You love me?" Takeru stared at her, "then, why—why did you refuse my love?"

"B-because my love for you is brotherly, friendly, not loverly." Hikari hugged Takeru, "oh I'm so sorry."

Takeru was taken aback, "Hikari…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hikari said ruefully, and gave Takeru another hug before running away.

"Hikari…"

Hikari was running as hard as she can from Takeru, it doesn't matter if she's late for school.Tears trailed down her face and blew away with the wind.

Then she ran smack into Daisuke!!!!!!!!

A/n- that was kinda short huh?Well, I have to do afterschool homework.Write a summary on Chapter Seven in _The Two Towers_.Jeesh, that's about the most boring book I ever read.Well, later dayz,

Anime*Angel

Hikari- Wait a minnit!

Anime*Angel- what???

Takeru- you cant end it here!!!

Daisuke- yeah, I need to know what happens!!!

Anime*Angel- too bad, homework awaits.

Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru- AW C'MON!!!!HAVE PITY!!!

Anime*Angel- sorry folks, chapter seven is calling my name, I gotta go.

Daisuke- aw, damn.

Anime*Angel- don't cuss!(Actually, I say that word too -_-)Oh, and bye everyone!!!


	3. Finally Able to Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or any of its contents, just Jiyama.

A/n- I juss finished "Takeru's Mistake" and I'm so eager to write the third chapter I juss started right after I finished the stupid chapter!Anyway, this is after Hikari runs smack into Daisuke.It's called, "Finally Able to Love."

[ ]= boy's thoughts

{ }= girl's thoughts

~* *~= cut to another place

*~ ~*= a noise, like *~BANG~* or *~THUD~*

{Oh no!!!!} Hikari tried to hide her face and run away before Daisuke could see her wet face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisuke grabbed Hikari's arm [she was crying!I gotta help.].

"Yes, please, let me go." Hikari said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"You sure?You were crying, right?And why are you covering your face?" Daisuke tugged lightly on Hikari's hands.

"No!Lemme go!" Hikari tried to make her voice gruff, to make it unrecognizable for Daisuke.

"Hey, calm down, you need help right?So let me help." Daisuke ripped Hikari's hands away from her tear-stained face, "Oh my gawd HIKARI!!!"

Hikari turned away and ran.{Stupid!Why'd you let him see your face???}

"Wait!Hikari!" Daisuke darted after her.[Why's she running?And why was she hiding her face from me?]

{Run, Hikari…where?Juss run!Anywhere!The park!} Hikari dashed frantically into the park.

"Wait, Hikari!Please!" Daisuke ran after her into the park.

{Don't stop…stop.Just stop.Who cares.Just stop.} Hikari collapsed on a nearby bench, panting for breath.

"Hi-Hikari, why-why were you running from me?" Daisuke sat down next to her, gasping for breath also.

Hikari didn't reply, she didn't want to.Why should she, after all?She can speak or stay silent.It's her life, not Daisuke's.

"Hikari, speak to me." Daisuke begged.

Hikari looked into his pleading black eyes and withered.She had loved those eyes, the mischievous spark in them."Oh, Daisuke."

"Why were you running from me?" Daisuke asked.

"I…didn't want you to see me like this.Takeru and I…we had a disagreement." Hikari sniffed.

"Disagreement?"

"He proclaimed his love to me, but I refused it."

"NANI?!" 

"Heehee, you sound just like my brother."

Daisuke blushed, "why did you refuse it?I thought you love him."

"I do, in a brotherly and friendly way.But not in a loverly way…the only person I can love like that is…"

"Is?"

"You."

"ME?!" 

"I'm sorry, I said something weird," Hikari stood up to walk away, flushing a deep red.

"N-no, Hikari, wait." Daisuke caught her arm.

"I'm sorry, I know you have a girlfriend—"

"Girlfriend?Heck, I don't even have a girl as a friend!Besides Miyako, Sora, Mimi, and you, of course."

"You…don't?" Hikari turned around, "then who's this?" she held up a torn photo of Jiyama.

"Jiyama?She's just a friend! A very irritating friend, but a friend nonetheless." Daisuke suddenly realized something, [Hikari just said she loved me!But…she's not as important in my heart as she was before…what should I do?]

Hikari giggled, "You mean you don't love her?"

"No!That's like, impossible." Daisuke looked horrified at the thought of Jiyama as his girlfriend.

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"Do you?"

"Hikari, I loved you when I met you.But now…"

"I'll understand if you don't."

"…"

"Please.Answer me."

"I…I…" Daisuke stammered.

(A/n- I think this is too straightforward, ne?I wanted to make a chapter four but it looks like I'm gonna wrap it up in this one!)

"I can wait." Hikari said softly.

"No," Daisuke shook his head, "I'm telling you right here and now.I love you, Hikari Kamiya."

"Oh, Daisuke…" Hikari flung her arms around Daisuke and hugged him.

Daisuke hugged her back, and tilted her chin up, "We're gonna be marked absent at school."

"Oh well." Hikari snuggled into Daisuke's embrace.

Daisuke lightly kissed her, and they shared a passionate and sweet kiss before this story ended.

A/n- hey, that was soooooooooooooooo short, wasn't it?Which is why I'm adding some bloopers in for your amusement and the sake of "Decisions."(Oh, some of the characters, especially Takeru, are a bit OOC, Out Of Character in here.Sorry! -_-)

~* When Takeru was laughing at Yamato's pic of Mimi in "Decisions" *~

"Wahahahaha!Hack!" Takeru choked.

"Hey are you alright man?" Yamato pounded Takeru's back.

"Guys, are you okay?" Yamato's dad stepped in.

"Hey you're not in this story!Get out!" Anime*Angel yelled, pushing Yamato's dad out.(I'm juss gonna use my real name, Emily for this since it's shorter, okay?)

"So pushy!" Yamato's dad muttered before disappearing off the "set."

~* When Daisuke was about to declare his love for Hikari in "Finally Able to Love" *~

"I'm telling you right here and now.I love—AHHH!!!" Daisuke shrieked as Takeru jumped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!!!" Takeru threatened, "She's mine!"

"Guys!!!Follow the script!!!" Hikari shouted.

"Yeah!Get back, Takeru!" Emily screamed.

"Make me!" Takeru started to strangle Daisuke.

"I'll make you die in my next story!" Emily shot back.

"Eep." Takeru stepped back.

"That's better," Emily nodded (hehe, I still made him die in "Grief.").

~* When the startled pic of Hikari floated out to Daisuke in his house in "Takeru's Mistake" *~

"Hey Jun, this yours?"

"No, I think it's yours," Jun pulled out a porcelain doll, "hey I haven't—oops." The porcelain doll lay in shards on the floor.

"Jun!That's the third doll you broke today!" Emily whined as she scooped the remains up.

"Sorry." Jun said sheepishly as she dropped another doll, "whoops."

~* When Hikari was talking to Taichi at night in "Decisions" *~

"Hey, Taichi, you awake?"

"Huh?Hikari?Go back to sleep, it's two AM, for crying out loud."

"I know, I want to talk to you."

"Shoot…zzzzzzzzzz."

"Aiya!Wake up Taichi!You're ruining the story!" Emily flipped on the light switch.

"Hmm?Oh, I fell asleep again?Sorry." Taichi grinned, embarrassed.

"That was the fifth time!" Hikari wailed.

~* When Takeru was walking to school in "Decisions" *~

Takeru kicked a pebble out of his path angrily, [So what if Hikari—]

"OWWWW!" Jiyama yelled, the pebble had scraped her cheek.

"Whoops, sorry." Takeru blushed.

~* When Takeru flopped down on his bed in "Takeru's Mistake" *~

"Nothing," Takeru walked into his room and flopped onto his bed, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bed had collapsed!

"Oh no!" Emily moaned, and Yamato and Taichi rushed to help Takeru out.

"That was the _fourth _time that stupid bed snapped!!!" Takeru groaned.

"No wonder it was for sale for $19.99." Emily mumbled.

~* When Jun was picking at her oatmeal in "Takeru's Mistake" *~

"Aren't you gonna visit Jiyama today?" Jun spooned her oatmeal into her mouth.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Daisuke yelled and slammed his bowl into Takeru's face.

"ARGH!" Takeru shouted, wiping the oatmeal off his blonde hair.

"Daisuke!!!" Emily whined, "How many times do I have to tell you, no food-fights in the set!!!!"

"But he was just standing there, a perfect target!" Daisuke explained, and smeared Takeru's face with oatmeal again.

  
~* When Hikari was running into the park in "Finally Able to Love"*~

Hikari dashed frantically into the park.

"Oomph!" a woman cried.Hikari had ran right into her!

"Ack!Sorry!" Hikari apologized.

"Sorry!We were filming 'Finally Able to Love'!" Emily smiled apologetically.

"Humph!" the woman twirled around and marched right out.

"No wonder she's so pissed.That was the third time we rammed into her." Takeru muttered.

~* After Hikari tore apart all of the photos 'cept for one in "Takeru's Mistake" *~

"I lo—I cant do it, Emily!!!" Hikari wailed, "I just can't say 'I love you' to Daisuke!!!!"

"Just whisper it okay?" Emily sighed.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" Daisuke asked.

A/n- well, that's all for the bloopers!Gosh, how'd I get stuck with this cast of characters???There are so many bloopers they can probably make their own chapter!Well, later dayz,

Anime*Angel (aka. Emily)


	4. Finally Able to Love Takari Version!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon in any way, just Jiyama.

A/n- yay!I decided to make a whole new Chapter Three for Takari fans!This will end in Takari instead of Daikari for Takari supporters!Well, enjoy!(This has a bit of Jiyasuke in it.That's a new term for Jiyama and Daisuke ^_^;)

{OOOOOHHHH NOOO!} Hikari thought as she reeled away from Daisuke.

"Huh?Hey, you alright?" Daisuke reached out to help Hikari, but she ran away—just to bump into Takeru _again._

"Hikari!" Takeru cried, "are you okay?"

"Just go away!" Hikari yelled, startling Takeru so bad that he took a step back, but his grip remained firm on Hikari's wrist.

"Lemme go!" Hikari shouted, wrenching her wrist from Takeru's grasp and sprinted into the park.

"Hikari!" Takeru started after her, but a rigid hand on his shoulder stopped him.It was Daisuke.

"That was Hikari?" he asked.

"Get away, you two-timer!" Takeru hollered and tried to get away, but Daisuke twisted him around.

"Tell me, wuzzat Hikari?" Daisuke stared Takeru down.

Takeru nodded relucantly.

"And why am I a two-timer?" Daisuke demanded.

"You have a girlfriend but Hikari likes you!" Takeru twisted out of Daisuke's clutch.

"What girlfriend?" Daisuke took hold of Takeru's sleeve.

"This!" Takeru thrusted a photo of Jiyama (a/n- one that Hikari left) at Daisuke's face and raced after Hikari.

"Jiyama?!" Daisuke gasped, "she isn't my girlfriend!"

"She…isn't?" Takeru turned around.

"No, you nincompoop!It's one-sided love.My side." Daisuke looked sadly at the picture.

"You really are a two-timer." Takeru shot a look at disgust at Daisuke before running after Hikari again.

"Daisuke?" Jiyama suddenly appeared.

"Jiyama?" Daisuke quickly hid the photo away.

"Who was that?" Jiyama asked.

"N-no one." Daisuke stammered.

"Well, okay," Jiyama shrugged and looped her arm thru Daisuke's, "c'mon, we're gonna be late."

Suddenly, on an impulse, Daisuke leaned over and kissed Jiyama. 

"NANI?!" Jiyama screamed.

"G-gomen!I couldn't…help myself." Daisuke sputtered.

"No, actually, Daisuke, I, erm, wanted you to kiss me." Jiyama smiled, and kissed Daisuke.

"Mmm?" Daisuke widened his eyes, but fell into the kiss.

Jiyama wrapped her fingers around Daisuke's neck and deepened the kiss.

[So she really is the girl for me.]

Takeru finally caught up with Hikari, "Hi-Hikari!"

"Takeru?" Hikari was crying, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hikari." Takeru felt _terrible, _"I'm so sorry, I wanted you for myself, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Takeru…" Hikari looked up at the blonde boy's tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Takeru shook his head violently, "really, I am."

"No, you don't need to apologize…" Hikari gently stroked Takeru's tear-streaked face.

Takeru's eyes widened, "Hikari, you love Daisuke, not me!"

"I guess I changed my mind…" Hikari kissed Takeru's lips softly.

"Why?" Takeru broke off the kiss.

"You've always been so nice to me.I should repay you." Hikari kissed him again.

"I…guess." Takeru grinned and kissed her back.

A/n- NANI?!That's even shorter than chapter three!And I used up all the bloopers in chapter 3.Well, I guess I'll add this funny pic of Digimon.I don't own it, [www.lelola.com][1] does, so visit it!It's a very kewl website!!!

Well, later dayz!!!!!!!!!!

Anime*Angel

   [1]: http://www.lelola.com/



End file.
